The present invention relates to a combination body support-totebag unit which may be used both as a body rest (at the beach, for example) and for storing and carrying items.
Portable and/or collapsable body rests, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,571; 2,816,599; 2,710,646; 3,822,424; 2,509,420; 2,542,820; 2,304,700; 2,843,181; 2,108,531; and 2,121,100. The units shown in Pat. Nos. 2,570,571 and 2,816,599 are designed to function as containers when not in use as body rests; however, they cannot be used as storage containers while being used as body rests.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved combination body rest and totebag which overcomes the limitations of the prior art structures. For example, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a combination body rest-totebag unit which functions as a storage container while being used as a body rest. Another object of the present invention is to provide a unit which is more attractive and which is easier to manufacture and use than the prior art units.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description which show and describe a preferred embodiment thereof. It is to be understood at the outset that while the unit described below and shown in the drawings is presently the preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is contemplated that various changes, additions, and/or modifications may be made to the preferred embodiment without departing from the spirit and scope of this invention.